Meteor Shower
by ChicagoChaingang
Summary: "I am not my own, for I have been made new. Please don't let me go, I desperately need you." Seth Rollins/OC *oneshot inspired by Owl City's Meteor Shower*


Asia Brooks sat in Catering, quietly eating the enchiladas she'd bought, when the giant Ryback sat down at her table.  
"Hey there, good-looking."  
Asia studied him with a bored expression.  
"Need something?"  
Ryback smirked.  
"Only a date, sweetness."  
"Go find someone else. I'm not interested."  
His eyes narrowed and he stood, leaning over the table to get in her face.  
"You're rejecting me?"  
The Pipe-Bomb Princess smirked.  
"Looks that way, Skippy. Run along and let me eat my lunch in peace."  
He grabbed the front of her shirt and she yelped.

Seth Rollins heard the panicked yelp behind him and turned to see Ryback holding a girl by the shirt. As he looked closer, he realized it was Asia Brooks, CM Punk's daughter. A growl left his mouth as he walked over.  
"Go find someone your own size, Rybitch."  
The man simply smirked and tightened his grip on Asia.  
"Or what, Rollins? Your pack only works in threes."  
"What makes you think he's alone?", Dean and Roman snarled from behind Ryback.  
The man released her and she backed away from the table as Seth stepped in front of her.  
"Touch her again, and I'll end you."  
Ryback sneered and walked off, and Seth turned to check on Asia.  
"You alright?"  
Asia pouted, her blue eyes bright.  
"No! Rybastard wrinkled my shirt."  
Seth grinned.  
"We'll fix that."

Two weeks later, Seth was in the ring with Big Show, fighting his hardest. He had just been thrown into the barricade and was trying to catch his breath when Ryback's theme began to play and he stalked down to the ring, cornering the younger man.  
Seth shakily got to his knees and glared, taunting the man.  
"Come and get it."  
Ryback charged, flattening Seth with a clothesline and waiting for him to get up so he could do it again.  
Shield's theme began to play and a girl wearing black and a ski mask darted out from the crowd, jumping onto Ryback and beating him in the head with brass knuckles. She managed to split him open, jumping off and standing in front of Seth protectively. She watched Ryback for any sign of movement before reaching back for Seth's hand.  
Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her back, glaring at Ryback's body. He saw nothing and turned, looking at the girl.  
"Who are you?"  
She smirked before jumping over the barrier and disappearing.

Seth sat in the locker room, thinking about the girl. Who was she? And why had she saved him?  
Roman and Dean walked in, noticing the kid's pondering.  
"Seth."  
"Hey guys. Where've you been?"  
"Vince's office."  
"Oh."  
"We're getting a new member," Roman said. The same girl from before walked in, smiling at him from underneath her mask.  
Seth stood quickly, walking over and looking her in the eye. She had bright blue eyes, ones that made you think of the color of a burning fire.  
"You again?"  
She grinned at him and nodded before turning and walking out.

Asia was inside the cage, fighting to stay on her feet. Vickie had put her against Ryback as punishment for interfering in Dolph Ziggler's match.  
He charged at her again but she twirled out of the way and started climbing, trying to escape.  
Ryback pulled her down, throwing her to the ground roughly.  
She stared up at her fate before closing her eyes and praying it would be over quickly.  
"Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta. SHIELD."  
Seth stepped out from behind the curtain, glaring at the cage as he ran down the ramp and cut the lock, Roman and Dean sneaking in from the crowd to handle Ryback while the third picked Asia up gently.  
"You okay?"  
Asia nodded and watched them dispose of Ryback's body before carefully swinging out of Seth's arms and grabbing a mic.  
"I suppose you want to know who I am now, right Rollins?"  
He nodded and she pulled the mask off, her bright blue hair falling over her shoulders.  
Asia turned and looked at him, biting her lip as he stood there in shock before grabbing her wrist and pulling her closer so he could kiss her gently as Dean and Roman whistled.  
They broke apart and he smiled at her.  
"I hoped it was you, Asia."


End file.
